Oneshot Gastritis
by Yuriss
Summary: Un dolor peculiar no dejaba a Helga, ella juraba no volver a comer comida picante si con eso ella no volvía a sentir aquel "dolor"


**Saludos**

Solo quiero recordar** Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon **esta historia es solo una necesidad de un Fan… para divertirse

_**Gastritis **_

Una joven rubia se encontraba viendo televisión pero era ese horario en el que no encuentras nada que ver, también se explica porque no tenía algo en especial para ver, su único deseo era descansar, y dejar de pensar en ese terrible o extraño dolor que tenía desde un día anterior. No entendía por qué tenía una sensación tan extraña en su cuerpo.

Desde que hace un tiempo había dejado sus malos hábitos alimenticios, ahora trataba de alimentarse sanamente, pero aun así tenía ese extraño dolor, no podía explicar cómo se sentía y estaba sola en casa…

Bob y Miriam la habían dejado nuevamente sola en casa, ya era algo normal y para la edad que tenía en realidad le agradaba y mucho. En espacial desde hace dos años, pasar tiempo alejada de sus papas era fantástico y muy divertido. ¿El motivo? Arnold había hecho algo o se habían convencido para hacer algo que marcaría sus vidas. Si bien ya tenían 5 años de noviazgo empezaron a los 18 años eran tan jóvenes y tan ingenuos, ellos habían iniciado su noviazgo justo cuando terminaban la preparatoria y estaban por entrar a la universidad, si ellos, se veían y pasaban mucho de su tiempo juntos pero la meta principal era ser universitarios, contar con una licenciatura que los asegurara como alguien en sus futuros días.

Arnold sabía lo que deseaba ser desde niño, deseaba ser como su padre, quería ser un gran Arqueólogo, viajar, conocer lugares, restaurar los hallazgos físicos culturales de civilizaciones perdidas en el tiempo y espacio, Helga por otro lado estaba indecisa, amaba la poesía, amaba la lectura, escribir era fantástico y la relajaba mucho, pero cuando pensaba en dedicarse a escribir algo pasaba, ella deseaba más, y supo qué era cuando acompaño a su novio a las pláticas universitarias para Arqueología, si bien le pareció fantástica la decisión de Arnold, ella quedo encantada de otra cosa. Había una plática en donde una mujer parecida a ella hablaba sobre las implicaciones que tenía las cuestiones artísticas para interpretar a la personas, también sobre las diferentes formas de organizar la vida de un grupo determinado de personas, hablaba de los problemas, también de posibles soluciones que ella había pensado. Le pareció extraordinario la forma de hablar de aquella mujer su voz era de una líder, totalmente femenina, centrada, segura de sí misma y de lo que hablaba, y como hablaba, podría marear a cualquiera, y aun así salir encantado con sus palabras, Helga deseo ser esa mujer, sus palabras eran de una forma amistosa y era imposible no prestarle atención, estaba vestida colorida, con un peinado que dejaba que sus momentos de reflexión eran enormes. Después de la plática Helga se acercó y se sorprendió cuando la mujer se presentó como Antropóloga Social con una maestría en Artes y un Doctorado en Organizaciones sociales. Estaba decidida ella Seria Antropóloga, Arnold estaba totalmente sorprendido al principio pero luego entendió, y estaba muy feliz, la universidad a la que irían era la misma, tendría materias y maestros parecidos, además podrían hablar sobre sus trabajos, apoyándose, enojándose, quejándose, sobre todo complementándose.

Así fue la universidad, justo como lo imaginaba Arnold, ambos tenían lecturas similares, tenían que hacer prácticas de campo por lo que ellos elegían los mismos lugares y como eran dueños de sus ideas siempre se complementaba uno con el otro, Las tesis de licenciatura fueron increíbles viajaron al área Maya de Yucatán Arnold para estudiar las pirámides y participar en unas de las excavaciones de "la sierrita Puc", mientras tanto Helga hacia su investigación sobre el folklore del área, ella escribía sobre los bailes, sobre la jarana, sobre los huipiles, y sobre la comida que para ella como Estadounidense era muy extraña pero fascinante. A muchos en el mundo de la academia les había fascinado por lo que varias editoriales en diferentes países la pidieron para ser publicada, Pronto tuvieron éxito y ambos deban cursos en la misma universidad que los vio nacer como licenciados.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en casa tenían ocho meses de haber terminado con sus licenciaturas y seis de tener trabajos estables, estaban preparando todo para casarse antes de volver a salir de viaje para su futura investigación ahora se irían a Guatemala para ayudar en una investigación de los padres de Arnold.

Helga seguía retorciéndose en su sofá por el extraño dolor, estaba jurando que jamás volvería a comer alitas picantes, de seguro cuando salieron ayer con sus amigos para festejar el compromiso de ambas parejas algo le había caído mal. Se escuchó como abrían la puerta del frente y no hubo ningún tipo de sorpresa, Arnold tenía las llaves de casa de Helga y ella tenía las llaves de "Sunsent Arms" por qué ambos odiaban abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a alguien.

Arnold rápidamente la vio y se dio cuenta por su pose que ella no se sentía bien, y era extraño aunque recordando un poco no tanto ya debería de estar en su periodo, y lo sabía muy bien ella era un reloj suizo en esos casos femeninos. Más de una vez en estos últimos dos años se había llevado una desilusión increíble en el momento menos oportuno y ahora ya no se preocupaba o calentaba la situación, ya tenía su propio calendario llamado "El Helga-calendario" estaba lleno de días rojos o días de menstruación, de fechas como aniversarios, cumpleaños de familiares y amigos de su novia también de eventos a los que tenía que asistir quiera o no.

Arnold se acercó rápidamente el abrazo y la beso en la frente mientras pensaba

_Mi querida tormenta rosa, te debes de sentir muy mal hoy, como te hare feliz, creo que el helado sabor cerezas con trozos de chocolate no será suficiente, debería de hacer algo más por ti… _

-**Helga que deseas hacer hoy, sabes hoy vine para ser tu esclavo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees…** esto lo dijo en el tono más meloso que él podía tener

Helga cambio su expresión de dolor por una que Arnold conocía muy bien y le dijo con una voz sensual

**-sabes no hay nadie en casa, y muero por sentir como Arnoldini hace sus magníficos trucos mágicos sobre mi**

Arnold se cayó de su asiento lo que sorprendió a la rubia, la miraba de una forma extraña, entre amor, incredulidad, susto, terror, sorpresa, y todo la sujeto y le dijo

**-Nos vamos al hospital de inmediato **

Sin decirle nada de nuevo, la llevo al hospital más cercano en todo el camino solo podía emitir monosilábicos sin sentido estaba rojo, nervioso y hasta le había intentado rebasar a los autos estaba irreconocible para Helga y ella solo pensaba

_Oh por dios el cabeza de balón me va a matar antes que este dolor de gastritis bueno al menos iré a que me den algo para este ridículo dolor. _

Llegaron a una clínica particular Arnold hablaba con el medico mientras ella estaba sentada viendo como Arnold volvía loco a más de un médico y enfermera, después de un rato entraron a un cuarto donde le dijeron a Helga que le harían un ultrasonido a lo que ella solo dijo

-Pero si solo es mi gastritis ayer comí comida picante solo denme algo para las agruras y ya.

Aun así dejo que el médico le hiciera el ultrasonido todo sea para que Arnold estuviera más tranquilo y dejara de espantarse por cosas tan insignificantes. Veía la imagen y no entendía nada solo veía la cara del Médico que formaba una sonrisa y dijo

**-Felicidades si ahí está su "gastritis" está muy bien tiene un tamaño perfecto para sus 5 semanas de gestación lo ve… tienen que ponerse de acuerdo con mi secretaria para las siguientes consultas y debe de tomar vitaminas que contengan Ácido Fólico. **

Helga estaba muda aun no entendía nada, mientras tanto Arnold se levantó de su asiento dio varios giros en el pequeño cuarto y grito de la emoción, se cayó al suelo y después se volvió a sentar junto a ella y la tomo de las manos, diciéndole

**-Helga‼‼! Tendremos un hijo‼ gracias amor‼ te adoro, sé que es pronto para emocionarse pero no me lo esperaba‼! Oh por Dios, hay que adelantar la boda, y hablar con tus padres‼ ¡Demonios Bob va a matarme‼‼! **

Helga lo miro a ver con los ojos gigantes sentía que el mundo estaba girando muy rápido estaba feliz, encantada pero sobre todo sorprendida ella solo vino para que le dieran un remedio para la gastritis y saldría con la mejor noticia de su vida, si tenía miedo pero también estaba muy feliz. Cambio su expresión por una más relajada y dijo

**-si se parece a mí parto natural pero si vemos que se parece a ti cesaría…**

**-Lo que tu digas amor y la propuesta sigue en pie solo que se alargó el tiempo voy a ser tu feliz esclavo estos siguientes nueve meses**

Helga lo miro de una manera traviesa y contesto

**-Conste llegando quiero Helado de Cerezas con trozos de chocolate **

Arnold al escuchar eso pensó que esto quizás sería más fácil de lo que pensaba… y solo seria de esa forma porque tenía a su complemento tan cerca.

**Fin…. **

Bueno espero que les agrade mi segunda historia publicada de esta hermosa pareja

Nos leemos pronto

Yuriss :D


End file.
